MARVEL DRAMA! (MADNESS!)
by PinkLoki
Summary: THERE'S MADNESS WITH THE AVENGERS AND ASGARDIANS!
1. Chapter 1

THOR'S TEMPER TANTRUM AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE!  
(Inspired by: Thor's hospital experience.)

"GET YOUR BEASTLY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BEASTS!" Thor yelled at the doctors. Thor being Thor hated doctors. But he acts so calm when around Eir and Banner. Everyone else isn't an acception. Jane Foster was getting to the point of having the Hulk do Thor's check ups. Because everyone else was fed up as they fought with Thor. "I'M TELLING MY BROTHER ON YOU AND ABOUT YOUR DISRESPECTFULNESS! LET ME GO!" Anyone can tell that was Thor. Because he was just as bad as Odin and Bor all together.

AT THE WAITING ROOM, Loki could hear his brother's big mouth screaming in the hallway. Loki sighed and thought, 'Can't the Hulk show what it means to behave! That OAF always makes my appointments late!' Loki was really getting to the point of punching Thor in the guts and yelling at his brother about this disrespectful behavior. Loki was about to finish reading something when he heard the hollering, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE SON OF ODIN!"

'Oh Norns! Somebody shut Thor up! Please! Have MERCY on this poor adopted Jotun here!' Loki mentally prayed.

That's when, the Hulk roared in the hallway and Thor ran out of the exam room, knocking Loki completely over, and ran out the building. Loki whimpered. The same one that he did in 2012 after being HULKED.

Jane chased after Thor while yelling.  
Hulk became Bruce again and called for Loki.  
It was Loki's turn for his appointment.  
'FINALLY!' Loki thought as he followed Dr. Bruce Banner to the exam room.


	2. Chapter 2

SMASHING SCENE WITH THOR, ODIN, FANDRAL, VOLSTAGG, AND HOGUN!  
(Inspired by: Thor's SMASHING the glass at the diner.)

It was Thanksgiving at Avengers Tower, Everyone was preparing the foods and party stuff. That left Thor and Loki to invite Jane Foster, Odin, Frigga, Sif, Heimdall, Eir, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. The Avengers were rushing back and forth, fetching the dishes, nearly running into each other. Once everyone was settled, Thor and Loki came back with the Asgardians from the palace.

The Asgardians took their seats and the Avengers took the remaining seats. While they were eating and chatting, Loki had a bad feeling where this was going. Bucky, Bruce, and Steve looked at Loki and then at each other. Frigga, Sif, Eir, and Jane couldn't bear to watch this scene.

Thor, Odin, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg raised up their empty glasses, ignoring all the terror glares, and they threw them on the floor as they screamed, "ANOTHER!" on the top of their lungs and Thor was Loudest.

The Avengers jumped back as the glass cups shattered loudly on the floor, nearly tipping their chairs over as they did so. Perhaps Loki was telling the truth the whole time. And they thought Thor's hospital-phobia was bad enough.

THIS WAS GOING FROM BAD TO WORSE TO WORSTEST.


	3. Chapter 3

INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE CLIP: Thor and Loki Escapes from Asgard.

It seems like Thor and Loki can't even follow their so-called father's orders. Of course, why would anyone want to be around Odin the Grumpy Old Man who doesn't think before he speaks? The brothers were beyond fed up with Odin and they snuck out of the palace at night.

So, the two brothers 'borrowed' the abandoned Dark Elf ship for their next escaping adventure. After they got in, the door closed itself. Unfortunately, Thor wanted to fly it first. Loki, on the other hand, had a bad feeling that his insane Oaf brother was going to crash into buildings and smashing into things and beheading the BOR statue.

"Let me fly it." Loki said calmly.  
"No! I want to!" Thor whined.  
"YOU ALMOST KILLED US ON THAT LAST FLIGHT WE DID AND YOU'RE SO RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THOSE WRECKS YOU MADE WITH OUR SHIP!" Loki yelled.  
"Since when you became the best backseat driver?" Thor asked.

Thor and Loki were at it again. Bickering for no reason while flying the ship. Thor was back to crashing into things and Loki screamed at Thor for being a horrible flying ship pilot. While they were arguing, neither one of them payed any attention to the BOR statue until they hit it. Beheading the statue as they flew by.

"Now what look you did!" Loki shouted.  
"You're the one who won't shut up!" Thor hollered.

Loki lunged at Thor, knocking him over and wrestled him. Thor tried to push Loki off of him, but failed.

"I'll be sure to tell the Avengers that you're NOT allowed to drive their SHIELD trucks because of you're horrible flying/driving skills." Loki said.  
"No you wouldn't." Thor complained.

The brothers kept bickering and wrestling during their night time escape. But they didn't know who was driving the ship.

It was a Dark Elf driving the ship, ignoring Thor's and Loki's on-going fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired by the movie clip of Thor throwing the table over.

It was evening at the Avengers Tower, all the Avengers(including: Loki, Bucky, Scarlet, QuickSilver, and Vision) were on their last round of playing Poker with Monopoly money. Just as they were finishing up the game, Thor bellowed, "ANOTHER!" Causing everyone to jump in startle with a flinch.

"Seriously Thor! If Jane Foster was here, she'll slap you until you're out unconcious!" Loki hollered, sending Thor death glares.  
"If I say ANOTHER! Then, I want ANOTHER!" Thor yelled.  
"You're such a BIG BABY sometimes Oaf!" Loki shouted, slamming his fists on the table, causing the glasses to jump.

The Avengers looked at each other and then back at the brothers. Who where literally screaming insults at each other in Old Norse in rage.

Thor shot up and without thinking, he placed his hands under the table and threw the table completely over. Causing the glasses to shatter loudly and all the game pieces hit the ground while the other game pieces flew all over the room.

The Avengers ducked down when the glass shattered. They didn't want the glass to cut them or worse.

Loki growled in rage at Thor and shoved him on the clean, glass-free floor, and pinned him on the ground. "THIS IS MADNESS THOR! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS ODIN AND BOR ALL TOGETHER!" Loki roared.

Thor and Loki were back into wrestling and bickering while the Avengers quietly cleaned up the mess. While they were cleaning up, they needed to think of a plan to keep the brothers from TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER.

On the main floor, in the boss office, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson could hear Thor's and Loki's on-going fightings through the HEATER VENTS.


	5. Chapter 5

(ASGARDIAN STORM! BLAME IT ON THE BROTHERS!)

 **Heavy Rains, Lighting, and Thunder followed by Heavy Hails, Snow, and Ice.**

Both Thor and Loki were bringing in a STORM. Bickering in the Sweet Bar Room at the Avengers Tower. Yellings were heard by far in the hallways to the offices.

Loki: OREOS!  
Thor: POPTARTS!  
Loki: OREOS ARE BETTER THAN POPTARTS!  
Thor: POPTARTS ARE BETTER THAN OREOS!

The Asgardian Brothers were at it again, but they weren't trying to kill each other. No hammer blows or blastings of the scepter or clashes of the blades. Just loud volume of their voices.

Loki: OREOS ARE HEALTHIER!  
Thor: POPTARTS ARE HEALTHIER!  
Loki: AT LEAST I KEEP THE CRUMBS IN MY MOUTH! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!  
Thor: ARE YOU CALLING ME A PIG?!  
Loki: NO!  
Thor: FATHER AND GRANDFATHER EAT LIKE PIGS!

 **Rain Storm AND Snow Storm gets heavier.**

The Avengers stopped playing Poker with Monopoly Money hours ago since they couldn't concentrate with all Thor and Loki's on-going fightings. They're starting to think that Odin and Frigga sent these two FULL GROWN ADULTS to be babysitted by the Avengers.

Jarvis: Folks, where's Miss Jane Foster when we need her and Miss Darcy Lewis?  
Vision: Why you ask, Jarvis?  
Jarvis: We need Jane to slap them and Darcy to tazer them.  
Vision: *facepalms*


End file.
